It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (video)/Transcript
(Song: In the Wiggles World) :(An opening scene from the TV Series is shown.) :We know a world a magic world :Come with us and see :Anything can happen in this special world :It can happen to you or me :It's where The Wiggles live :Why don't you come along? :And meet their friends as well. :There's music and dancing, magic and games :And lots of great stories to tell :In The Wiggles' world. In The Wiggles' world :You're all welcome here :So let's give a cheer :Welcome to The Wiggles' world. :In The Wiggles' world. In The Wiggles' world :You're all welcome here So let's give a cheer Welcome to The Wiggles' world. :(A CGI world animation with The Wiggles is shown when the title "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World!" comes up. Scene transitions to the Wiggles landing at Wiggle World.) :Greg: Hi. :Wiggles: We're The Wiggles. :Greg: I'm Greg. :Murray: I'm Murray. :Jeff: I'm Jeff. :Anthony: And I'm Anthony and welcome to our Wiggly, Wiggly World. We'd love everybody to sing and dance along with us. We got some friends of ours for you to meet. One of them is an octopus, a dancing octopus. His name is Henry the Octopus. :Murray: I was wondering, do you know our friendly pirate, Captain Feathersword? :Greg: We have a friend who's a dog and he loves to dance. His name is Wags the Dog. :Jeff: Another friend of ours is green with yellow spots and she loves eating roses. Her name is Dorothy the Dinosaur. :Greg: Well, I got one question, everybody. Would you like to have a dance with Dorothy, Wags, Captain Feathersword and Henry? You beauty! (Anthony, Murray and Jeff clap.) Well, without any further or due, let's bring out our dancing friends. :(Song: Here Come the Wiggles) The Wiggles clap on their knees and hands and Officer Beaples and the dancing police on music arrive.) :Greg: (singing) Well here we are, well here we are :Get ready for the show. :Well here we are, well here we are :Some friends that you all know. :We'd like you to clap and song :And dance along too. :Well let’s get ready to have some fun :‘Cause our friends will dance with you. :(Henry the Octopus arrive.) :Wiggles: Here comes Henry, here comes Henry :Greg: Dancing with a twirl. :Wiggles: Here comes Henry, here comes Henry :Greg: From his underwater world. :Henry: Hello, everybody. It’s lovely to be here. :Greg: Now here comes another friends so let's all give a cheer. :(Dorothy the Dinosaur arrives while holding roses.) :Wiggles: Here comes Dorothy, here comes Dorothy :Greg: Munching on a rose :Wiggles: Here comes Dorothy, here comes Dorothy :Greg: Dancing everywhere she goes :Dorothy: Hello, everybody. It's lovely to be here. :Greg: Now here comes another friends so let's all give a cheer. :(Captain Feathersword arrives coming out from his pirate ship. :Wiggles: Here comes the Captain, here comes the Captain :Greg: Tickling everyone. :Wiggles: Here comes the Captain, here comes the Captain. :Greg: The fun has just begun. :Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there me hearties. Hoo hoo. It’s lovely to be here. Whoah ho. :Greg: Now here comes another friends so let's all give a cheer. :(Wags the Dog arrives while coming out of his house and slides down.) :Wiggles: Here comes Wags-y, here comes Wag-sy. :Greg: Running around the park. :Wags: Ruff! :Wiggles: Here comes Wags-y, here come Wag-sy. :Greg: Listen to him bark. :Wags: Ruff, ruff-ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff-ruff, arrooo. :Greg: Now let's all get ready to dance ‘cause everybody’s here. :(The Wiggles and their friends dance during a musical break.) :Wiggles: It’s the Wiggles, it’s the Wiggles :Greg: Dancing with their friends :Dorothy: Heee heee heee. :Wiggles: It’s the Wiggles, it’s the Wiggles :Greg: The fun will never end :Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there. :Wiggles: We’d like you to clap and sing and dance along too :Now that everybody’s here, :Wiggles: That’ll be so easy, that’ll be so easy :That’ll be so easy to do. :(Scene transitions to the Big Red Car.) :Greg: When I'm driving the Big Red Car, I sit in the yellow seat. I make sure I keep my hands on the wheel and I always make sure that I'm watching the road. (leaves) :Anthony: When I'm driving in the Big Red Car with all the other Wiggles, well, it's lots of fun. I love to sit in the blue seat and you what, I love to eat crackers. (eats a cracker and leaves) :Jeff: I sit in the purple seat. If you see me falling asleep in the Big Red Car, just call out and I'll try to stay awake, okay? (leaves) :Murray: Can you guess which color seat I sit in? That's right, red. And I love to play my guitar while we're going for a drive. So why don't you come for a ride in the Big Red Car? :(Song: In the Big Red Car we Like to Ride The Wiggles are in the Big Red Car driving on the road and Murray plays his guitar.) :Wiggles: (singing) In the Big Red Car, we like to ride :Through the rainbow (Anthony and Jeff make rainbow wave) and the countryside. :Greg: Guess what’s over on the hill? It’s standing very still. :Anthony, Jeff and Murray: Aaahahah :Greg: It’s a scarecrow. :(The scarecrow becomes alive and starts dancing.) :Wiggles: In the Big Red Car, we like to ride :Through the rainbow (Anthony and Jeff make rainbow wave) and the countryside. :Greg: Guess what’s eating lots of grass? It moos at us as we drive past. :Anthony, Jeff and Murray: Aaahahah :Greg: It’s a cow. :(Three more cows arrive.) :Murray: In fact, there's four cows. :(The four cows dance.) :Wiggles: In the Big Red Car, we like to ride :Through the rainbow (Anthony and Jeff make rainbow wave) and the countryside. :Greg: Guess what's jumping in the air? You know it jumps everywhere. :Anthony, Jeff and Murray: Aaahahah :Greg: It’s a kangaroo. :(The kangaroo jumps. The scarecrow and 4 cows dance with the kangaroo while the Wiggles drive off. The kangaroo and the 4 cows leave and the scarecrow stands still back in its original pose.) :(Scene transitions to Greg and Slim Dusty with his guitar.) :Greg: Do you like dancing? We're going to sing about dancing with our mates. We've got a special mate to help us sing this song. His name is Slim Dusty. G'day, Slim. :Slim Dusty: G'day, Greg. And g'day, friends. Nice to be here. :Greg: Slim, you've taken your music all around Australia, haven't you? :Slim Dusty: We've had some great times in the outback, in the country barn dances. Music plays a big part in the bush. :Greg: It sure does. And we'd love everyone to join in with us now, singing and dancing with Slim Dusty. :Slim Dusty: Hey. :(Song: I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy Slim Dusty plays the guitar and the Wiggles dance. Dorothy the Dinosaur arrives.) :Greg: (singing) Oh, I love to have a dance with Dorothy. Oh, I love to have a dance with Dot. :We dance to all kind of music. We love to dance the Romp-Bomp-a-Stomp. :We dance in the town and the country where the atmosphere is great. :I love to have a dance with Dorothy 'cause Dorothy's our mate. :(Dorothy leaves and Wags arrives carrying bones in his brown bag.) :Slim Dusty: (singing) Well, I love to have a dance with Wags the Dog. I love to have a dance with Wags. :He loves to dance the tango and he carries his bones in a big brown bag. :We dance in the town and the country where the atmosphere is great. :We love to have a dance with Wags the Dog 'cause Wags is our mate. :(Wags leaves and Henry arrives.) :Henry: Oh, I love dancing. :Greg: Now here comes Henry the Octopus. He always loves to dance. :He twirls and spins and flourishes. He dances in his eight legged pants :We dance in the town and the country Where the atmosphere is great. :We love to have a dance with Henry ‘cause Henry's our mate. :Henry: Thank you, Greg. (leaves) :(Captain Feathersword and two pirates arrive.) :Slim Dusty: Here comes Captain Feathersword. Here comes our pirate friend. :He dances jigs and hornpipes. he keeps dancing ‘till the end. :We dance in the town and the country Where the atmosphere is great. :We love to have a dance with the Captain ‘cause the Captains our mate. Yeah :Captain Feathersword: (laughs) Well, blow me down. (he and his two pirates leave.) :Greg: Well, we love to have a dance with Dusty. Well, we love to have a dance with Slim. :He can do all kinds of dances (Slim jumps down on the ground and dances.) and nobody dances better than him. :He dances in the town and the country where the atmosphere is great. :We love to have a dance with Dusty. Slim Dusty's our mate. :(Cuts to Slim Dusty on guitar back on top. The Wiggles and their friends dance.) :Greg and Slim Dusty: It's time to dance together 'cause dancing's so much fun. :You can dance any way you like. There's something here for everyone. :We dance in the town and the country where the atmosphere is great. :Oh, let's all dance together because we're all good mates. :Henry: Oh, you're a great dancer, Slim. You're a great dancer. :(The Wiggles and their friends give thumbs up to Slim Dusty. Scene transitions to Dorothy's garden where the Wiggles, the kids, including one in a wheelchair, and Christine Anu are sitting down.) :Murray: We're here with our friend, Christine Anu. Hi, Christine. :Christine Anu: Hi, everyone. :Murray: Christine, can you tell us about the song: Taba Naba? :Christine Anu: Sure. Taba Naba comes from the Eastern Torres Strait and is sung in Meriam Mir language. :Murray: Ah! And what does it mean? :Christine Anu: It means "Let's all go down to the reef and have a great time". :Murray: That sounds like great fun. This song is best on sitting down. You might like to join in. Let's all go down to the reef and have a great time. Taba! :(Song: Taba Naba Anthony, Jeff and Murray play their guitars and Greg, Christine Anu do the actions.) :Christine Anu: (singing) Taba naba naba norem :Tugi penai siri :Dinghy e naba we :Miko keimi :Sere re naba we :Taba naba norem :Style :Greg: (singing) Taba naba naba norem :Tugi penai siri :Dinghy e naba we :Miko keimi :Sere re naba we :Taba naba norem :Style :Christine Anu: (singing) Taba naba naba norem :Tugi penai siri :Dinghy e naba we :Miko keimi :Sere re naba we :Taba naba norem :Style :Greg: (singing) Taba naba naba norem :Tugi penai siri :Dinghy e naba we :Miko keimi :Sere re naba we :Taba naba norem :Style :Greg and Christine Anu: (singing) Taba naba naba norem :Tugi penai siri :Dinghy e naba we :Miko keimi :Sere re naba we :Taba naba norem :Style :(Scene transitions to Anthony in the forest.) :Anthony: Big news, everybody! We've just been joined by our friend, Rolf Harris. Let's all say "G'day, Rolf". G'day Rolf. :Rolf Harris: G'day, Anthony. G'day. :Anthony: Rolf, I could see you're holding something very interesting there. What is it? :Rolf Harris: This is my wobble board. :Anthony: Wobble board. Ah! That sounds very musical. what do you do with a wobble board? :Rolf Harris: Well, if you wobble it, it makes this fantastic sound. Check this. (wobbles his wobble board while making a wobbly sound) :Anthony: Wow! That's a great sound! Rolf, a question. Have you ever thought about using a wobble board in a song? :Rolf Harris: Yeah. I've written a song called "Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport". :Anthony: That sounds like a fun song. Why don't we all sing "Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" with Rolf? :Rolf Harris: Good idea. :(Song: Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport Rolf Harris plays his wobble board.) :Rolf Harris: (singing) Watch me wallabies feed, mate :Watch me wallabies feed :Ay look theyre a dangerous breed, mate :So watch me wallabies feed. :All together now. :Wiggles and Rolf Harris: (singing) Tie me kangaroo down sport :Tie me kangaroo down :Tie me kangaroo down sport :Tie me kangaroo down :Greg: Keep me cockatoo cool, Curl :Keep me cockatoo cool :Don’t go acting the fool, Curl :Just keep me cockatoo cool :Rolf Harris: All together now. :Wiggles and Rolf Harris: (singing) Tie me kangaroo down sport :Tie me kangaroo down :Tie me kangaroo down sport :Tie me kangaroo down :Rolf Harris: Take me koala back, Jack :Take me koala back :He lives somewhere out on the track, Mack :So take me koala back. All together now. :Wiggles and Rolf Harris: (singing) Tie me kangaroo down sport :Tie me kangaroo down :Tie me kangaroo down sport :Tie me kangaroo down :Greg: Mind me platypus, Bill :Mind me platypus duck. :Don’t go running amok, Bill :Just mind me platypus duck. :Rolf Harris: All together now. :Wiggles and Rolf Harris: (singing) Tie me kangaroo down sport :Tie me kangaroo down :Tie me kangaroo down sport :Tie me kangaroo down (Rolf Harris: One more time now.) :Tie me kangaroo down sport :Tie me kangaroo down (Rolf Harris: Last chance.) :Tie me kangaroo down sport :Tie me kangaroo down :(Rolf Harris wobbles his stomach.) :(Scene transitions to Dorothy's garden.) :Greg: We have a wonderful friend for everybody to meet. And his name is Kamahl. :Kamahl: Hello, everybody. :Greg: Now Kamahl has sung in many places all over the world. But today, something very special is going to happen. What's that, Kamahl? :Kamahal: Well, for the very first time, Dorothy the Dinosaur and I, we are going to sing. :Greg: Wow! Now that sounds fantastic. We'd love everyone and Kamhal to sing with Dorothy. :Kamahl: And sing loud. :(Song: Sing with Me :Dorothy: Hee hee hee. Sing along with me everybody. :(Dorothy starts singing while The Wiggles, Wags the Dog, the Wagettes and Officer Beaples dance along.) :Dorothy: (singing) Sing with me; sing with me to the pretty little melody. :Sing with me, sing with me. Sing along with Dorothy. :Sing with me; sing with me to the pretty little melody. :Sing with me, sing with me. Sing along with Dorothy :Kamahl: (singing) We will sing every note every note that you wrote. :We will sing along with our friend Dorothy. :We will sing along with Dorothy this dinosaur melody :Dorothy: Dance with me, dance with me to the pretty little melody. :Dance with me, dance with me. Dance along with Dorothy. :Dance with me, dance with me to the pretty little melody. :Dance with me, dance with me. Dance along with Dorothy. :Kamahl: (singing) We will dance along with you because we like what you do. :We will shake and wiggle jiggle, jump and hop. :We will dance along ‘till Dorothy the Dinosaur says to stoooooop. :Come on everybody, let's all sing and Dance with Dorothy the Dinosaur. Are you ready Dorothy? :Dorothy: Okay let’s go. :Dorothy and Kamhal: (singing) La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la La la la. :La la la. La la la-la la la la. :Kamahal: This is lots of fun, isn’t it, Dorothy? :Dorothy: Hee hee hee. This is fun. :Dorothy and Kamhal: (singing) La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la La la la. La la la. :La la la-la la la la La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la. :Kamahl: Come on everybody. :(Dorothy and Kamahl go under the Wiggles, Wags, the Wagettes and Officer Beaples. The group minus Dorothy and Kamahl leave under an arbor.) :Dorothy and Kamhal: (singing) La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la. :(Murray plays some chords on his guitar.) :Murray: I'm just trying to think of a song. You know, you can sing songs about all sorts of different things. We've got songs about food, about driving in the car about our friends. You know, I once sang a song all about the stars. Yeah, that was a good song. :(Flashback from the episode Play is shown. Murray walks into a meadow at night, humming and strumming his acoustic guitar.) :Murray: The stars are so beautiful. I just have to serenade them. (plays guitar and sings) :O starry skies above us all. You seem to be so very small. :That's because you're far away. How far you are? I cannot say. :Do you hear my song, I wonder? :If you do then make some thunder. :Murray: (laughs) It's a silly song I know. Oh, I wish I could just see my favorite star formation: The Great Guitar! :(Murray looks around and spots something.) :Murray: Wow! Look! :(Guitar music continues while a constellation in the form of a guitar appears.) :Murray: I've always wanted to play with the big stars! Category:Transcripts